


Out of Line

by jordieey



Series: Glee--Missing Scenes/Fix-its/ [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Brothers, Coming Out, Mistakes, Other, Outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: Finn messed up when he outed Santana.





	Out of Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenroad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenroad/gifts).



“That was out of line, you know,” Kurt said as he stormed into Finn’s room after school.

Finn slowly lowered the sports magazine he had been reading, taking in the sight of his very much pissed off brother. Kurt glared back, arms crossed.

“What was?”

Kurt scoffed, somehow managing to glare even harder. “Seriously? I shouldn’t even have to explain this, Finn!” When Finn simply looked at him blankly, Kurt rolled his eyes so hard, Finn briefly worried they’d fall right out of his skull. “Santana. Rachel told me what you said to her. In the middle of a hallway,” he added, as if that were important. He took a step forward, looking at Finn with disapproval. “You outed her.” 

“What’s the big deal?” Finn wondered, scooting back so that he was sitting against his headboard. “Everyone already knew anyway.”

“Everyone in /glee club./ Not the entire school.”

Finn shrugged, still not seeing the problem. “It was gonna come out eventually.”

“That’s not the point!” Kurt exploded, dragging a hand through his hair and messing it up. “It wasn’t your decision to make, Finn. Coming out is a big thing for some people, and you completely took away Santana’s control over the situation.”

“Don’t you think you might overreacting?” Finn suggested cautiously. 

Kurt’s hand dropped to his side, and the glare he shot Finn was heated enough to melt ice. “No. I. Don’t. Tell me, Finn, how would you have felt if, when Quinn was still pregnant, she stood up on a table in the cafeteria and yelled ‘Finn Hudson knocked me up.’ And don’t,” Kurt continued, holding a hand up, “say that you didn’t. I know that. But you once /thought/ you did, and Quinn could have easily made the situation worse than she did.” Kurt took a step forward. “How would you feel, if she had done something like that?” 

Finn paused at that, taking a moment to think it over. Just the thought of Quinn doing such a thing had his stomach roiling unpleasantly. “I’d feel...pretty crappy, actually,” he admitted. 

“Exactly,” Kurt said bitterly, his jaw clenching. His eyes seemed to catch fire. “And how do you think Santana felt when you outed her?”

Head dropping into his hands, Finn muttered a despondent, “Crap.” When he looked back up, Kurt was glaring at him.

“Fix it,” he practically snarled. “I don’t even know if that’s possible, but you better be prepared to apologize to Santana.”

With one last dark look, Kurt whipped around and stormed out.

Before he even knew it, Finn’s phone was in his hand, and he found himself calling Santana.

He’d fucked up. Big time.


End file.
